Slumber Party
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place right after 'Daddy Issues'. The questions, secrets and shocks that happen during the girl's sleepover at Caroline's. For one night, they can be normal. They're not a vampire, a witch and a doppelganger. They're just three teenage girls.


**Okay, who else got a bit teary eyed when Stefan bought over Elena and Bonnie for a sleepover while Caroline? I have to admit, I shed some tears, their hug was so sweet ^-^ And it was totally sweet of Stefan to set the whole thing up, I was actually a bit shocked that he set it up, it was just so incredibly sweet of him :) Yeah, I used the work 'sweet' a lot XD So I was wondering just what they're sleepover was like and since things have been so heavy and depressing on **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**lately, I wanted to do something light and funny. So here's **_**Slumber Party**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Twilight or Kung Fu Panda.**

Elena and Bonnie set up their sleeping bags in Caroline's room. The girls had raided the fridge and took every piece of junk food they could find back to Caroline's room. The three girls sat on Caroline's bed in a circle, the snacks in between them.

"Okay, I think there should be rules for this," Caroline said, devouring a bag of chips, "This should be fun. So no talking about the Originals or Moonstone or what happened tonight or anything to do with the craziness going on lately. Tonight we are normal teenage girls. Agreed?" Bonnie and Elena nodded in agreement.

"So what should we talk about?" Elena asked, breaking off a piece of a chocolate bar. None of the girls knew the latest gossip in school, they were too preoccupied with what was happening in their own lives. Did it really matter who hooked up with who when you had the oldest vampire in existence coming after you?

"Well, I need your guy's opinion on something," Bonnie said, looking down at her hands nervously, "Well, you mostly Elena." Elena raised an eyebrow, chocolate halfway to her mouth.

"What would you think if I told you that I think I like Jeremy?" Bonnie said softly. The chocolate fell from Elena's hand onto Caroline's pink comforter. Caroline snatched it up before it could stain, shrugged, a popped it in her mouth.

"I'd say…what?" Elena said, shocked, "Did I miss something here?" Bonnie sighed and went over what happened between her and Jeremy after Stefan was locked in the tomb and their almost kiss. Caroline watched wide-eyed, stuffing chips in her mouth like she was watching a movie.

"And today, Jonas was…well, just creeping me out," Bonnie said, "After finding out he's working for Elijah, I don't like being near him or Luka. Jeremy sort of swooped in and saved me and we spent some time at The Grill together. It was really fun." Elena sighed.

"My best friend and my little brother," she murmured, "This sounds like something out of a cheesy, teen romance novel."

"So…you're okay with it?" Bonnie asked. Elena rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Do I really have a choice?" she sighed. Bonnie reached over and hugged her tight.

"Okay, we solved Bonnie's boy issues," Caroline said, "Now onto Elena's."

"Elena who?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Elena you!" Caroline said.

"I have no problems," Elena said, snagging a bag of popcorn and opening it, "Stefan and I are back together, remember."

"I'm talking about you and Damon!" Caroline said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Elena's eyebrows shot up.

"What about us?" she asked. Caroline and Bonnie shared a look.

"What?" Elena said.

"You don't realize?" Caroline said, "He's totally in love with you!" Elena nearly chocked on a piece of popcorn.

"What?" she chocked out. Caroline patted her back.

"You're crazy," Elena told her, "Right Bonnie?" But Bonnie just sat there with a half smile on her face.

"I'm with Caroline on this," she said. Elena's jaw dropped.

"You two have seen way to many romance movies," Elena said, "Besides, Damon was in love with Rose and I'm pretty sure he's not over her."

"He didn't love her like he loves you though!" Caroline said, "Do you see the way he looks at you?"

"It's 'cause I look like Katherine," Elena mumbled, looking down into the bag of popcorn.

"Please, even Damon knows you're nothing like her," Caroline said, rolling her eyes, "So how do you feel about him? Spill!"

"I feel nothing!" Elena said, her cheeks flaming red, "Can we change the subject please?" Caroline sighed heavily, sitting back into her pillows, holding her bag of chips.

"I've got my eye on you," she said, pointing at Elena," You and Damon were alone an awful lot when Stefan was stuck in that tomb. Something must have happened." Caroline resumed munching on her chips. She had grown quite a craving for them since becoming a vampire.

"Change of subject please!" Elena pleaded. Caroline was looking at the back of the potato ship bag.

"You know the best thing about being a vampire?" Caroline said, mouth full of chips, "I can eat all the junk food I want and not gain any weight. I must have eaten like a hundred of these bags since becoming a vampire and I haven't gained a pound." Elena and Bonnie glanced at each other, and then burst out laughing. Only Caroline would say something like that.

The girls trudged downstairs with their trove of snacks to watch a movie. Caroline popped some popcorn, and then went to look for something to watch.

"_Twilight_?" Caroline suggested, looking through the DVD collection. Elena and Bonnie gave her a look.

"Yeah, maybe not," Caroline giggled. They finally settled on something light and funny, _Kung Fu Panda_. They all sat on the couch, snuggled under one blanket as they watched the movie.

The fell asleep like that. Caroline in the middle with Elena's head resting on her right shoulder and Bonnie's head resting on her left.

And for that night, they weren't three girls trapped in the middle of a supernatural battle. They weren't a vampire, a witch and a doppelganger. They were just three teenage girls, having a slumber party.

**So there's **_**Slumber Party**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
